


our greatest gifts are the ones we don't ask for (care to tell me what you've wrapped for me)

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Series: love on the fringes, interwoven (so it shall be, and so it shall remain) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, Really fluffy, it's a deleted scene, it's cute, this is gonna be like a series of fics of deleted scenes or add ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: She shook herself out of her thoughts and asked him, “Don’t you know what today is?”“Sunday?” he asked, a little unsure of himself. It had been Saturday yesterday, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d lost track.“Well, yeah, but-” she started.“Happy Father’s Day!” Trixie said as she crashed into his legs surprising him for the second time that day.





	our greatest gifts are the ones we don't ask for (care to tell me what you've wrapped for me)

**Author's Note:**

> so if there's a scene you want to see from this verse, let me know? i'll do my best to write a thing, but I might not get to all of them, and it might take me a while! i've got a lot on my plate, but this is an important thing, so i'll do my best! 
> 
> you guys are amazing and i love every single one of you!

Lucifer was _summoned_ to the Detective’s house by Beatrice. He had no idea why, but she had told him that he absolutely had to be there no matter what. So he, of course, made himself available (he’d promised and she’d asked) and when he got there he was very _surprised to see_ that dinner was done, and he frowned. He usually made dinner on his nights with Beatrice and his Detective, so he was surprised that it had been done. When he walked deeper into the apartment, he was surprised to note that there was a present and a card on the table.

“What’s this then?” he asked making the two of them jump from their place at the stove.

“Lucifer!” Trixie cheered as she ran straight for him. 

He caught her before she could catch him around the waist and hugged her close. He’d had a rather tiring day and had wanted nothing more than to spend time with his Deckers. “Hello, dearest heart,” he said softly into her hair. 

“We were gonna surprise you!” she told him, her arms still around his neck. 

Lucifer chuckled. “You did, you little urchin,” he told her. “I’m usually the one that makes dinner, you know.”

She giggled and told him, “It’s part of your present!” 

He gaped at her as he carried her into the kitchen towards the Detective. He placed a gentle kiss on Chloe’s cheek as he usually did, and then he looked down at her. She gave him one of those smiles that made him feel like he was doing something right by being here with her, with them. “Why am I getting presents?” he asked, genuinely confused. 

Trixie wriggled to get down and he let her but stayed where he was. Chloe offered him a taste of the sauce she was making and he tried it as he watched her face. She was watching his lips and he smirked a little as he let his tongue dart out for a fleeting moment. She shook herself out of her thoughts and asked him, “Don’t you know what today is?”

“Sunday?” he asked, a little unsure of himself. It had been Saturday yesterday, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d lost track.

“Well, yeah, but-” she started.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Trixie said as she crashed into his legs surprising him for the second time that day.

Lucifer gaped at her. “Fa… Father’s Day?” 

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “Trixie already spent some time with Dan yesterday and this morning and last week we decided that we wanted to do something for you too, so…”

Lucifer looked down at the little girl who had her arms around his waist and then back up at Chloe. He was absolutely floored. He was speechless and… he just… he didn’t know how to react, but he was… he was touched (beyond that, really, so much more than he could express and when was the last time that anyone even gave him something and didn’t expect anything in return? Never, he knew, he could remember everything that had ever happened and this… these two humans… He was absolutely gone for the both of them, more than gone, they were the most precious things that had ever happened to him, and he was more than just a little overwhelmed…). “I… But… why?”

“Because we love you and even though you’re not my dad…” Trixie bit her lip. “Do you… not want your presents?” 

The little girl looked like she was going to get upset, and he rushed to fix it. She put her arms around his neck as he picked her up, and she clutched at him, breaking his heart just a little. “Of course I do, my dearest darling,” he whispered into her hair. “I just… no one ever really gets me presents…”

“Not even your mom and dad?” she asked on a sniffle. 

“Why would they?” he replied genuinely confused. Beatrice pulled back and both she and Chloe looked at him like he done something wrong even though he was pretty sure he hadn’t. And there went Chloe’s eyes getting watery like the Spawn’s and now he’d made them both cry! He gave Chloe a helpless look because he really didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, Lucifer,” Chloe whispered and it was a good thing she’d turned off the burner because now she had her head buried in his shoulder opposite Beatrice. “Babe, you know that that’s not… that’s not normal, don’t you?” she asked, her voice a little rough. 

She pulled back and he stared at her like he didn’t quite know what she meant. Before she could say anything, Trixie pulled back and looked at her mother. “Mom,” she said more serious than Lucifer had ever seen her, “it’s not enough we have to go back to the store and buy him more!”

Lucifer huffed out a laugh and placed a kiss to her forehead, “Beatrice, my darling, it’s more than enough.” She didn’t look convinced but she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. “Now,” he sighed, “weren’t we about to have dinner?

“Come on, Monkey, set the table and then go wash your hands,” Chloe urged her. When the little girl walked away Chloe sighed, and met Lucifer’s eyes for a long moment. She looked like she was going to say something, something meaningful, but she just sighed again, “Let me take your jacket…”

Wordlessly, he slipped it off and handed it to her, watching as she walked away from him. The table was set and Chloe was setting the food on the table, setting the presents aside for later. He sat in the chair that Chloe had pointed him to and waited as Chloe insisted that he just sit there. He wasn’t… he wanted to help, especially the two of them, but they both insisted that he ‘take it easy’ but he just… he wanted to help. 

Chloe had cooked a fantastic dinner, with Beatrice’s help of course, and the little girl told them all about her day. She was telling them about the game she was playing with her stuffed animals. Lucifer was smiling gently at her, thinking about how much he adored these two humans. He’d do absolutely anything for them, and he was… he just wanted them to be happy, and if them watching him open presents would make them happy, then it’s what he would do. 

Chloe wouldn’t even let him clear the table or wash the dishes, which was… well, it was nice, but… he had a routine when he came over, and some days he didn’t appreciate it being thrown off. Today, he’d had to deal with more than a few people that thought _he_ owed _them_ a favor which wasn’t true. He kept ledgers for this very reason and dealing with stupid humans when he was trying to do inventory and the books was very annoying. 

But soon enough, Beatrice dragged him over to the couch and told him not to move “at all, even a little bit, okay?” while she gathered his presents (and there had only been one before, but now there were two, when had that happened?) and brought them to him. Chloe followed her carrying the card and handed that to him before she pulled Trixie into her lap and sat next to him. “Open that first,” she told him, with a gentle smile. 

He looked between them for a moment before he opened the card. It was handmade by Beatrice and there was a drawing of him and Beatrice on the front of it underneath the words “Happy Father’s Day”. He couldn’t help but trace his fingers over the picture she’d drawn. It was… he was going to keep this card forever… He opened it and looked at the message the little girl had written and turned to her. “Thank you, dearest heart,” he said, his voice tight.

“Open this one first!” she replied and then she handed him the smaller gift. 

He huffed out a laugh and took the package from her (it was very obviously wrapped by her and he just… he really did love her, loved them… she’d wrapped his present herself and she was positively precious). When he unwrapped it, he smiled. It was a homemade key chain with letters and numbers that spelled out the vanity plate he had on his corvette. It was attached to the key ring by a neon pink string and had jet black beads on each end of the word. He chuckled, “Beatrice, this is perhaps the best present I’ve ever received.” (And that was true, because this was the only actual present he’d ever received.)

Trixie grinned at him, “I made it myself!” 

“It’s wonderful!” he told her, and then he opened his arms to her for a hug, which she accepted immediately. He placed a kiss to her hair and thanked her again. 

She turned in his lap and Chloe silently handed him the second present. “Me and mommy made this one together,” Beatrice told him. 

He smiled at that, and slowly, he pulled the paper off of the package. It was a book, but it didn’t have any words on the cover. He flipped the cover open and he gasped. It was a photo album and the first photo was of him and Trixie asleep on the couch. She had a hand fisted in the fabric of his waistcoat, and his hand was resting on her back as she laid on his chest. He was… he was… he had no words. He couldn’t speak and he felt tears building up in his eyes. He suspected that the whole thing was filled with pictures just like this… And this… this was the most perfect thing he’d ever received. He flipped through all the pages, remembering when some of the pictures were taken but certainly not all of them. Those were the ones he loved the most. He didn’t want his tears to fall, so he sniffled deeply and cleared his throat. “This is…” he cleared his throat again, “this is… thank you both so very much, I… Thank you…”

“You’re welcome,” Trixie told him. “Do you like it?”

“I absolutely adore it, my dearest heart,” he told her. His voice was rough and raw and he absolutely couldn’t look either of them in the face or he would cry. He was just a little bit overwhelmed and he didn’t know what he should do, how he should react (and was that a ringing in his ears? What was happening to him? Everything felt a little farther away than it had before…). He looked up at Chloe wordlessly asking what he should do. He watched her whole face soften and she reached forward to pull the book out of his lap. He held it tight for a moment, because he didn’t want to let it go, but Chloe tugged gently again and he trusted her, trusted that she wasn’t taking it back like his mother and father used to do (and that was the start of his deal making, why he tried to always deliver on his promises). He let Chloe take Trixie out of his arms and his breath caught as she settled herself and Trixie directly in his lap. She settled her head against his shoulder and sighed. It seemed like she was going to wait for him to calm down before she tried to talk to him, but she wanted him to know she was there for him too. He hugged his two Deckers tightly, and buried his nose in Chloe’s hair, taking a few deep breaths in as he will himself to calm. 

“Monkey, what would you like for breakfast tomorrow?” Chloe asked quietly. 

“Pancakes?” she asked, and he felt Chloe nod against his shoulder. They were both quiet for a moment and then Beatrice asked in a loud whisper, “Is Lucifer okay?”

“I think so, baby,” she said. “I think these are his first presents and they were very good presents, so he’s a little overwhelmed…” (And his Detective knew him so very well that it threw him sometimes.)

“How do we fix it?” the little girl asked, it sounded like she was frowning and Lucifer made a whining noise in the back of his throat as he clutched them tighter to him.

“We don’t need to fix it, babe, we just need to let him know we’re here for him, but we have to be quiet,” she told her daughter. Her voice was soothing and the rhythm of her breath against the fabric of his shirt was what he chose to focus on. She spoke softly to Trixie about something, he wasn’t really paying attention to what it was, but when he knew it was meant to distract the little girl.

When he had eventually calmed down, Beatrice was dozing lightly in Chloe’s lap and she was still in his. He knew she wasn’t asleep, so he pressed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead and gave her a small smile as her eyes met his. “You okay?” Chloe whispered. 

“Yes,” he said softly. “I… I’m sorry… for earlier…”

“Lucifer, babe, no,” Chloe said. And then she stood with her daughter in her arms and there was a moment where he whined at the loss of her, but she hushed him, and told him she was just putting Trixie in her bed. When she returned, she slipped into his lap again and he tried not to react, but he knew he made some sort of sound because she hushed him again. “You don’t need to apologize for that, it’s okay to feel things,” she told him, stroking his brow.

Lucifer looked down with a sigh. That wasn’t something he was used to having freedom with. “No, I suppose I don’t…” he said softly. “It’s… not something I’m used to…”

“You have feelings all the time,” Chloe said, more than a little confused. 

He shook his head, “The freedom to express them…”

He watched Chloe watch his face. He didn’t know what she was searching for, but he saw that she didn’t find it. He was about to speak when she cupped his cheek and placed a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Did you like your presents?” she asked him, her forehead resting against his (his eyes were closed and he felt her lashes flutter against his, so he knew her eyes were open). 

He licked his lips and had to stop himself from kissing her (because she was so close and she smelled so very good and he loved her more than he’d ever loved anyone). “Very much so,” he whispered. “I’ll… I’ll cherish them, truly…” And here, he pulled back a little and looked into her eyes… She was beyond perfect and he… he was the ultimate sinner, and he would never deserve her, not ever, but she was looking at him like he was precious and good (and wasn’t that something? That she could look at him that way when he’d never done a thing in his long, long life to deserve it?). 

She placed a delicate kiss to his forehead and stood, pulling him with her. “Come on,” she said, and she pulled him with her up the stairs. He’d almost paused to grab his photo album, but he knew it would be there in the morning. 

(He placed it in his nightstand at Lux, so he could look at it whenever they weren’t with him, and sometimes when they were. And if anyone had looked closely, the keys to his corvette sported a new keychain; whenever he turned the car on, he thought of Beatrice Decker (but he was almost always thinking of her and her mother, so really, it just made him think about them harder). On the lonely nights he was reminded that someone wanted him, someone loved him… These were the best presents he’d ever gotten.)


End file.
